1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a host device, a managing server, and a method of controlling image formation thereof, and more particularly, to a host device and a managing server which are operated in a managed printing and service or solution (MPS) system environment, and a method of controlling image formation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus prints print data generated in a terminal apparatus, such as a computer, on recording paper. Examples of such an image forming apparatus are copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFP) that include functions of all the aforementioned devices in a single device.
Recently, public offices, universities, or companies provide a managing system such as a managed printing and service or solution (MPS) system to facilitate management of numerous image forming apparatuses.
The MPS system refers to a system that manages printers or MFPs in a network and a job (print, copy, fax, or scan) log thereof and processes business logic such as usage and corresponding charges on an individual or group basis through job accounting (JAC).
However, in a related-art method, an administrator may desire to add a plurality of users corresponding to each image forming apparatus directly via the MPS system for the JAC. In other words, the administrator would be required to conduct a preliminary search regarding who will use each image forming apparatus from the plurality of users.
Accordingly, it also is necessary to conduct a preliminary search on which department will be allocated each of the printers and which user will be allocated each of the printers. That is, actual users of each printer should be determined.
Further, the administrator should individually register the users who have been determined to be allocated each printer in the system, and should repeat the work to register, as the number of users and the number of printers increase.
Also, if there is a change in a personnel structure in a department or if a user desires to use a different printer other than the printer assigned to her/him due to a temporary problem of the printer, the administrator should be able reflect these changes to the system every time that the changes occur.